


rain on me

by hausofval



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, Post Season 2, This is fluff, jen is so close to just going crazy because it's unfair, judy deserves a kiss in the rain, so domestic, stream chromatica, stream rain on me, they still not lovers but fuck jen find out that she wants to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/pseuds/hausofval
Summary: Judy was never kissed in the rain. Jen's mind cannot and does not want to accept this.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	1. rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda have a series of one-shots that I wrote for an alternate reality that I created for Zelda and Mary Wardwell (from Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) and while I watched Lady Gaga and Ariana's performance, one idea painted in my mind. When I started writing a sketch, something in my mind just screamed "Do you know what that looks like? Judy and Jen!" and OH MY LILITH my world just turned into another thing, I swear I felt high and I had never even smoked anything! So, I kept the original draft and I will post it soon, but I rewrote the whole story for Jen and Judy, changing some scenes, adding logical dialogues and dividing the story coherently to create some suspense.
> 
> It's my first fanfic for them so be kind and, if you like it, I can create other things. And I hope you like it!

It is a night like any other when the conversation takes place. Judy is cooking some broccoli pasta with to Henry. Charlie is upstairs, oblivious to his brother, who tries his best to help the brunette with the cooking while he tries to tell all about the news of his new solo in the church group. And Jen watches some local news on the television, sitting next to the two cooks.

It is a night as domestic and as common as any other, but at the moment that a film's commercial shines on the television and Henry murmurs with disgust something that neither woman understands, two pairs of eyes are on him:

“Boop? Is there anything about dinner that you want to warn me about?”, Jen's voice is flooded in poison and amusement, but she gives up the wicked air in her speech, replacing it with a laugh, at the moment that she hears a disbelieving sigh of Judy.

"They are kissing. In the rain.”, Is the answer that Henry gives to his blonde mother while he continues to open the broccoli and place it inside the pot full of melted cheese.

“It's disgusting.” Charlie's voice sounds loud as he walks down the stairs, carefree and listless, just like any teenager his age.

At least, that's what Jen tells to herself.

“It's romantic, little one.”, Judy's voice is calm and the real estate agent almost smiles at how predictable the artist's speech sounds, after all it is obvious that Judy would find it romantic, so she focuses her gaze on the brunette in front of the stove for a moment before turning her attention to the newspaper.

And just the way that starts, the conversation ends.

As incredibly normal as every night. Now, this is their normal. After murders, damage, secrets and car accidents, this is the new normal. And it may seem monotonous, but it's _fucking_ awesome in comparison.

Henry's "why" phase is apparently ending, because any interest was shown by him in any topic it quickly and inexplicably becomes disinterested, even before he dumped all the questions that made Jen think too much to find the right justification.

That's exactly why when, two days after the first conversation, in the middle of dinner, at the exact moment that Jen is replacing her glass of white wine — and telepathically thanking Judy, after all, _fuck!_ white wine is really better with grilled food than rose —, Henry brings the subject back, the blonde one is surprised.

“Why do you think it's romantic? I mean, kissing in the rain. ”, The question is asked loosely amid a comfortable silence, and it is more than clear that his question is directed to Judy.

The real estate agent watches in entertainment as the artist in front of her swallows the piece of grilled carrot that danced on her tongue and takes a surprisingly full sip of wine. It is subtle, but the blonde knows that Judy did it just to get time to organize her thoughts and, for the corner of her eye, Jen can catch a glimpse of Charlie also focused on the brunette, but in expectation of her response and not paying attention to the time that Judy tries to get.

And _fuck_ , Jen thinks it's already _more than disgusting_ how much they know each other, but she can't come up with any more substantial conclusions around that because Judy's voice sounds loud awakening her from her own thoughts.

"I think kissing is always special and romantic, no matter where it happens...", she pauses, as if she was pondering her next words, but quickly a spark takes over her chocolate eyes and a smile almost tears her lips before she continues, “And it is because it requires emotion! And emotion is movement and energy, which is exactly what rain is... And that's why I think it makes the whole atmosphere more... romantic. ”

After her little monologue, everyone remains silent, even Charlie, who most regularly presents both women with slightly insensitive lines - but, Charlie has the right to be _a little_ insensitive sometimes, he is a teenager, and Jen is an adult and she is _really_ insensitive sometimes, but again _fuck!_ she’s trying! - and the real estate agent imagines that all her youngest son’s curiosity has been cured.

But his voice sounds again, proving that she is wrong.

"How should it be to kiss in the rain?"

Jen tries, but the way Ted lifted her on his lap 15 years ago, in the middle of the biggest storm she has ever seen, appears as the most vivid memory she has ever had, and when she pays attention again to the space around her, the blonde one finds three pairs of eyes focused on her face.

And _oh_ , that must be the part that she answers their child's youthful and curious questions. And it's okay for Jen, isn't it? Why wouldn't it be? After all, it is really more than fair to share the uncomfortable answers with Judy.

“It's wet, Boop, your clothes stick to your body, your hair sticks to your face and you can get a cold after that.", Is all she presents, too fast and a little severe, but no one can blame her for not being emotional with that, after all, it was _her ass_ that had a fever for 4 days thanks to that senseless and thoughtless act of her husband.

"And the girls' makeup melts.", Charlie's voice sounds carefree as he leans his arm on the table to serve more potatoes to his plate, and Jen doesn't have time to scold him for his comment properly since that at the moment that she starts murmuring a _“Fuck Charlie! Don't reduce a woman's beauty by how intact her concealer appears while she kisses you."_ Judy's voice sounds.

"Unless she wears waterproof makeup."

Jen watches her son raise his arms, acting like he is a surrender, as he tries to hide his eminent smile. Her eldest son's act is not appreciated by Judy in a way that she could copy it since her smile is wide and brilliant. She also toasts her glass with nothing, as a sign of victory, but the real estate agent's eyes turn towards her youngest son, looking for any sign of understanding or doubts, however, what she finds reflected in his eyes is more curiosity, but this time all his attention is turned to the brunette.

Judy is unaware for just a few seconds, but her sixth sense, or energy, — don't blame Jen, she doesn't understand that _shit_ — warns her that something is wrong and she focuses her attention on Henry again.

"What?", The blonde thinks it's sweet how Judy is genuinely confused until understanding passes through her eyes and she smiles as she replies, "Oh no, I was never kissed in the rain."

And Jen is grateful that she doesn't have anything in her mouth because she would have to spit it out theatrically.

"What?"

There is no real possibility that Judy — the woman who wears bows and ribbons in flowery dresses, the woman who smiles when she meets an elderly couple in the supermarket, the woman who cries with absolutely any romantic film she watches, the woman who gave a fucking speech about kisses, rain and emotion 5 _damn_ minutes ago - not being kissed in the rain.

But Judy looks at her as if a second head has grown on Jen's shoulder, and Charlie is looking amused at her, even with his arm stretched out again towards the potatoes — fuck the teenagers' incredible metabolism too — and Henry is the one who answers her.

"Judy had no way of getting a cold from kissing in the rain."

"Good point!", Is what the brunette gives back to her youngest son before smiling, just like 10 minutes ago.

And _fuck_ , Jen wants to kill Steve one more time because Judy isn't even sad that she never experienced that romantic _shit_ that she basically gave a sermon about.

“Whenever you want to try, I'm here every night.”, The words drizzled with healthy flirt slip through your tongue before the real estate agent pays attention to where she is and what her company is.

But Judy smiles as she always does and, ignoring the puke sound that Charlie and Henry perform simultaneously, responds in record time.

"I will keep that in mind."


	2. on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen just wants it to rain. And she wants it to rain now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I'm honestly surprised for the kudos because it's really my first fanfic for the Dead To Me fandom and I don't even know if I really hit their personality right!  
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would love some feedback.

Jen never liked rain or cold. Laguna has always been the perfect place precisely because it is warm and sunny. The real estate consultant also did not appreciate the scorching sun, always staining her skin a bright red out of sheer malice, but the rain seemed too melancholy and getting wet at work or getting wet when she was coming home made her nerves collapse.

But still, the blonde was craving any and all splash that the clouds could give her.

Its have been weeks, and Jen can't go through a single day without checking the weather forecast and snorting unhappy when the future just presents her with sunny or cloudy days.

She buries herself in this banal unhappiness by listening to heavy metal in a socially unacceptable volume in her car every day as the local radio-man says with a smile that the next weekend will be perfect for a day at the beach.

 _Fuck_ , Jen does not want a day on the beach.

She didn't understand at first why, suddenly, it mattered so much to her. _Fuck_ , that didn't make sense. But coming home after a tiring day of work looking for potential buyers for a newly opened penthouse in the city center, she silently understands.

Judy was sprawled between covers in the middle of the living room watching a movie that, if Jen was worried enough to notice, would see that it is the same thing that happened in the commercial that started all that weeks ago.

And again, Jen just wants it to rain. And she wants it to rain _now_.

It's official, she just needs a drink.

And Jen drinks most of the night. It is so much alcohol that, even if it was ingested gradually and with a substantial meal, she feels her legs wobbly when she goes up the stairs towards her and Judy's room.

It was a pleasant and extremely codependent arrangement, but Jen doesn't like to think about it. Neither why nor what led them to the current stage.

That accident was just so _fucked up_. They were just so _fucked up_. Jen still manages to paint Judy's scared face in memory, calling her name without pauses to breathe as she started to wake up from the accident. And she _fucking_ hates it.

Jen unfortunately also remembers nightmares and sleepless nights, trapped in scenarios instigated by her _fucking_ post-traumatic stress. It is exhausting to feel that anguish night after night for almost a month. Until Judy, with all her kindness and grace, says that they can watch some empowering documentary at the guest house before she and Jen have another night of nightmares.

But the blonde can't even remember the subject of the documentary because the moment her head rests on Judy's shoulder she sleeps. And the next day she finds out that Judy also doesn't remember anything about the first 20 minutes of the documentary, because she slept like a _fucking_ baby too.

Between that morning, when the two women finally share a leisurely breakfast after a madman hits them with his car, and the night that Judy keeps her pajamas and robes patterned on Jen's empty drawers, previously occupied by Ted's sweatpants, it's less than 3 days.

The excuse that Jen says at the top of her lungs to her children, _and to herself_ , is that Judy has as much right to the master suite as she does, after all, the brunette paid for 50% of the house and deserves to enjoy _everything_ in it.

Henry is all smiles because now the artist can put him to bed more often and Charlie has that look that says that is not even necessary to make a joke about the situation because _they are already the joke_. But Jen doesn't care about that, because she's been sleeping like a _fucking_ baby ever since.

Until that night.

The alcohol boils in her veins while the sleeping brunette's arm encircles your waist. It is comfortable, as every night since the sleeping contact between them has become constant, but not enough to expel the conclusion that simply erodes her mind.

She wants the rain more than she wants the _fucking_ penthouse she's working on to be sold.

She wishes for Judy. She wishes for the brunette who sleeps beside her, because Judy _deserves_ this wave of movement and romantic energy — or whatever — while she has being kissed.

But as she nervously strokes the brown hair strewn on the pillow next to her, another conclusion flows through her mind, more brutal and aggressive. Because she knows, inside her chest and between her bones, that it's not just for Judy that she wants it to rain.

It is bcause of herself. Because she wants to kiss Judy.

She _wants_ to kiss Judy.

And the discovery of the desire buried inside her is how the blonde imagines that it would be if pirates finally found some treasure that they knew was already there thanks to some moldy map. It is predictable, expected, but it still does not mean that your natural response is not to hold your breath in surprise.

She _really_ wants to kiss Judy. And the weight of it hits her harder than the fucking wooden bird she used to kill Steve.

She _really wants_ to kiss Judy.

Jen _really wants_ to kiss Judy at home, in the midst of a hurricane of vegetables and grains while Judy prepares dinner. But it also wants to kiss Judy in the supermarket, while they choose which type of wine they will take, even if the choice is limited to the only 4 brands that use recycled bottles or support aquatic safety for sea turtles.

But mostly, she _wants_ to kiss Judy _in the rain_.

She wants to kiss her in a way that no one has done before — not even Steve or Michelle, or whoever came before them — and just the mention of it paints a winning smile on her sleepy lips. It is a drunk smile with pride with her own fearless thinking and the real estate consultant imagines that her extremely exploitative and restless childish self would be proud of her if she saw her now.

So that's it, _she wants to kiss Judy_.

It was as clear as the water in her pool now, but her confidence disappeared as quickly as it did, and Jen found herself extremely sober with the conclusive weight of her desire, now not so repressed.

She knows that she will not simply grab Judy the moment the indication of a storm begins to darken the clouds. Because they are friends, _best friends_ to be more expecific. And because they never discussed or even talked about what the term “ _friends with benefits_ ” means to both.

But a part of her just wants to appreciate the possibility. The sweet and juicy power of the existence of an eventual viability for Judy to simply accept her invitation.

_"Whenever you want to try, I am here every night."_

She had no idea how serious her intimate was talking when those words escaped her tongue in the middle of dinner, and she prayed to any entity or energy — and no, she still doesn't understand that _shit_ — so that Judy's sixth sense would know how seriously she wanted it too.

_Fuck._

Should she say something? Should she simply wake up her friend to ask her if she has had any _friends with benefits_? Or she should just wait until the next morning and, while her best friend cooks pancakes or roasts toast, pour out all the passion that blossomed inside her little by little until her mind can't think of anything other than how much she wants to kiss her _in the rain and out of it_?

And how would Judy react?

Would she laugh? Or would she ask if Jen was still drunk?

A knot begins to form inside the blonde one, but she shakes her head quickly, trying her best to expel the inconvenient and unwanted thought that disturbs her mind. Because Judy would simply never laugh at her.

Perhaps instigated by nervousness. But never to hurt her or tease her _feelings_.

_Fuck, feelings._

But the consultant relaxes before she even notices, and it's past midnight, so she prefers not to think about why she chooses _that word_ to describe what torments her mind when she sees Judy's face between closed lids.

Jen doesn't think it is humanly possible for Judy to do anything that might hurt her. Because she is simply that giant personification of sunbeams and rainbows with the scent of chamomile and incense that can only please and encourage everyone around her.

Would she encourage Jen? Would you kiss your lips in return, even though the rain was clouding her vision and making her skin crawl with cold thanks to the icy drops?

Before even noticing, Jen falls asleep in thoughts. What Jen doesn't notice is that, while her legs mold to Judy's already asleep body, heavy and unconcerned, the rain that she wanted so much begins to drip on the closed glass window of their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally do not like to write stories in which a character A does not believe to be worthy of the love and affection of character B, because I never think that I write this in a coherent way, so the problem here is just and all about reciprocity.
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! comments are always welcome and make my day and see yall in the next chapter. xoxo
> 
> Twitter: @HausOfVal


	3. me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that many of us are unhappy with the result of the Emmy’s last night, a part of me was saddened by Linda and Applegate but, as a fan of Schitt's Creek for 5 years ago, I couldn’t control my happiness.
> 
> Schitt's Creek is an absolutely incredible sitcom that you should give it a try. Do not spread hate. I'm sure that, next year, Dead To Me will end in the same way that Schitt's Creek ended: with many statuettes and being treated as the incredible work it is.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter darlings!

"Jeeen ..."

The voice is distant and sleepy rough, which would make it inaudible for many who have a heavy sleep, but not for Jen.

Charlie never had disturbed nights, perhaps some in his first 5 years of life, but Henry made the real estate agent's listening extremely clever. Nightmares showered with glass monsters and angry elephants trained Jen's hearing ability for any circumstances and at any time, especially during the night and regardless of how immersed she was in her sleep.

And that is exactly why the blonde one listens.

"Jeen... wake up!"

A part of the blonde one calms down because it is not a “mom” that she hears, and is it an angry “Jennifer” said between the teeth in a male voice, that is still a living memory in her mind. It is a "Jen" whispered in a soft and sweet way amid a contained laugh.

When her eyes open, the greens meet the chocolate browns and, for just a second, the real estate agent believes she is no longer able to breathe.

Judy is above her, her hair forms a kind of curtain pulled around her face by gravity and the yellow light from the turned-on lamp reflects warmth on the right side of the artist's face. The brunette smiles calmly before biting her lower lip in excitement, like a child glowing with euphoria on Christmas morning as she knows that she can open her present that rests under the ornamented tree.

"Jeeen, it's raining!"

It is almost theatrical the way the blonde's eyes leave Judy's shape and run towards the window, only to find the rain tapping lightly against the glass. It is not a storm and neither is it a little splash. It is _truly_ rain.

The rain she needed, wanted and desired so much.

But what to do now?

"Please... You promised me!", Judy's voice sounds needier than Jen has ever heard and her green eyes tremble in surprise because _yes_ , she kind of promised that to Judy. And _yes_ , a part of her just hoped and wished for that to happen. But now her face was red and her mind was collapsing, because she doesn't believe she has considered enough what to do until now.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Was not the question that the blonde planned to escape from her lips, but Judy was wearing a light blue dress, that Jen once told her that was her prettiest one, under her orange printed robe and, paying more attention to the face in front of her, Jen noticed that the brunette also had more pink lips than usual.

Normally, the real estate agent would look away, but the room was lit only by the dim light from the lamp and the blonde allowed herself to give in to that little pleasure.

"I want to have the whole experience.", The brunette walks away from the mattress, removes her own robe and turns her heels, showing the fluidity of the blue fabric of her dress before leaning back on the bed, now close to her Jen's legs, with a smile on her face that doesn't waver even when her tone becomes playful, "Come on, it'll be cool!"

"It'll be cool when I get sick.", It's like Jen says, but her body just screams for her to get off the mattress and carry Judy in the bridal style until the rain.

Although she knows it would be too much, for the moment and for her back, so she just makes the saved choice.

She gets up.

Her movements are calm, slow and Jen keeps her eyes attentive to all the movements of the owner of the brown eyes. Maybe she was looking for some hesitation, some look that instigated that this was just a joke or anything that showed that Judy didn't want to kiss her.

But Judy was still leaning on their bed, looking into her eyes the same way she looked when she woke her a few minutes ago. And _fuck_ , if she woke her up, that means she wanted to.

Judy also wanted to kiss Jen. In the rain.

And who was the blonde one to refuse that?

"It's good to be worth it."

"I'm a good kisser, and you should believe in that! After all you are like... almost my wife."

When the words escape Judy's lips, she has with her back turned to the blonde, fluffing the pillows on the bed and stretching the sheet, and thanks to the position she doesn't see the panic in Jen's eyes. The sound of the brunette's voice is light and, even with the fright playing rhythmically inside, Jen laughs.

_Like... my wife._

Their lives are just like a couple's now, and if Jen thinks too much she thinks they both know couples who live a less domestic life than theirs. So _fuck yeah_ , they are like wives!

“What dress do you want me to wear Miss. Hale? ”, Again the topic that the blonde starts is dismissive, almost as if it was done so that they had something else to focus on than the reason why they are both awake.

"Anyone. You are always beautiful.” Judy's voice is charged with truth, as if she has never lied in her life, but after a few seconds she bites her lips and Jen waits patiently until their eyes meet again.

When the green meets the brown, the real estate agent raises her right eyebrow in anticipation and again, it is more than disgusting the way they know each other.

"But you know that I really love your green skirt and blazer... The one that is almost black, but that is not really black."

And so Jen dressed up. She doesn't quite remember how, but she knows it was quick and almost theatrical. She also doesn't know how she found the green skirt and blazer in the first drawer in the main closet, even though the blonde doesn't remember the last time she touched these items. If the real estate agent stopped a little bit to think, she would question herself when Judy had seen the clothes — that lived in the back of her closet— on her body, but _fuck_ , Judy brought clothes from the guesthouse to the master bedroom then in some moment she must have seen the pieces. And so, Jen didn't think, she just grabbed her clothes, put them on and went downstairs with Judy by her side.

She likes how natural it is and how they don't need to explain or name anything. She likes not having to explain what she feels or wants while she obviously feels and wants, even though she doesn't know how to properly address it verbally to Judy.

But the brunette apparently read between the lines, understanding exactly what Jen wanted and making it come true, because now they are almost crossing the back door. The two women walk towards the garden that Judy started to create weeks ago, right next to the pool, feeling the touch of cold rain on their skin.

Jen doesn't know exactly why she stops, but her ankles refuse to move and she doesn't think much, because that is the moment.

Both are soaked with their clothes uncomfortably stuck to their skin, but Jen barely feels it. Because she wants this moment so badly.

They are facing each other and Judy's hands run over Jen's back. Their smile is full and the blonde one believes that thay are swallowing some water because of that, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters because it is such a relief to just kiss Judy and be kissed back.

And as if the _touch_ was electrifying, the blonde one wakes up.

The lights in their bedroom are off, Jen is still between the sheets and wearing the loose cotton shirt she put on after the shower, the orange-printed robe of the artist is still resting on the hanger inside the closet, the rain is still falling there outside and, most importantly, Judy is sleeping peacefully clinging to her body.

The real estate agent blinks a few times, just to make sure that now is the time she is awake, and not seconds ago because... _Fuck_ , looked so real!

But Jen's dream is a memory that still shines in her soul and reflects a smile on her lips, which is more than enough to wake the blonde up completely and urge her to get up.

Unfortunately, her gesture is not graceful enough, because the owner of the arm that grabs her waist blindly, wakes up.

"Jen?", Judy's voice is as thick and sweet as that of her dream, and for a moment the blonde one believes she is still sleeping.

But it's just for a moment.

"Get up and get dressed, Judy.", She whispers to the artist, while the memory of her dream still guarantees her the courage she needs to say that.

"What? Did something happen?", The brunette's voice is confused and a part of Jen simply smiles proudly as she enjoys it.

"Yes, it's raining."

The silence that follows Jen's statement is dramatic. It is more than obvious that Judy expects some more explanation, preferably one that makes sense, but the blonde one simply remains silent, with a real smile painting her lips, until Judy's voice echoes in the bedroom.

"Isn't that another reason for... I don't know... maybe sleep?"

"Judy, it's raining and I'm going to kiss you in the rain."

It is not a question, nor a request. It is a declaration. And that declaration just needs an agreement to become a reality and, even though she is sleepy thanks to the interruption of her 8 hours of sleep, Judy smiles and gets up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are extremely welcome and I would love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!
> 
> Again, thank you very much!
> 
> Twitter: @HausOfVal


	4. I'm ready, rain on me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> By the way, I started posting the story with the original couple (Zelda and Mary from CAOS) so if anyone wants to read with these two, be my guests. And rest assured that the beginning and (especially) the end of the story is unique to each post, only the first idea is the same.
> 
> and happy international lesbian visibility day late to you girls! i just want to kiss you all on the forehead! (cuz i don't know you guys age and well...)
> 
> xoxo  
> Twitter: HausOfVal

Judy looks at Jen like she's _fucking_ Tinkerbell. There is so much surprise and doubt in the brown eyes as the brunette gets up as if she didn't believe what she was seeing, but a smile still remains contained on her lips and she does not hesitate even for a second to get up from the bed. 

The atmosphere in the room gets warmer when Jen gets up too. 

“Do I really need to get dressed? I mean... is it really necessary to take off my pajamas? ” 

"Yes, extremely necessary!", Jen's voice is severe, serious as if that were an important transaction for some of her properties for sale. Or that was how Judy imagined she sounded at work, and that is why the brunette just drowns in the new Jen that she watches create life in the middle of this rainy night. 

Jen feels refreshed by the confusion on Judy's face. The blonde is showing Judy a part of herself that the brunette must believe is sleeping and the blonde simply appreciates the painter's face marked by surprise. She would have decided to kiss Judy earlier if she knew it would be like this. 

Courage shines on her face at the mere thought of what happened in her dream. Everything was real, but at the same time so robotic, and now Jen feels every breeze touching her skin as they both move together, Jen feels her heart beating faster. And it's _fucking_ exciting. 

They know each other so much, and for so long, and they still find a way to discover themselves. I'ts gross, but is such a good kind of gross. 

Jen gets ready first, activity justified by the wave of nervousness and chaos on her imagination, the clothes were wrinkled and in the bottom of her last drawer. For a moment she imagines that these are the ones that should be used since they will be wet and wrinkled in a few minutes but Judy has her back turned to her, exchanging the plaid sweater for a movable adorable red dress that Jen doesn't know, and there she decides put on a black skirt and a silk tank top that she hadn't worn in years. 

She bought it before the mastectomy but never used it. Ted didn't think it would look good and she trusted him, but Judy looks at her with some kind of devotion and she is proud of herself for deciding to use the fabric just today. She is evolving, loving herself as Judy said she wanted to see. Not as much as she could, but she is trying every day. And it is wonderful to see in the brunette's eyes that she was telling the truth. She really wanted to see. 

The blonde asks herself whether or not she should brush her teeth and on impulse, she heads for the bathroom. 

Judy joins her smiling and they brush their teeth together. It is more strange, not because of the act itself, but because of what will happen and so Jen takes longer than necessary, getting stuck in her thoughts and in Judy's reflection. Although the brunette seems to notice, she doesn't say anything, doesn't ask anything, doesn't force anything, she just kisses Jen's cheek before smiling again, running towards her shoe rack and put the dark blue heels on. 

The real estate agent likes this facility. Anyone around her knows how terrible she is when it comes to talking about what she feels, especially when it comes to getting what she wants. And she really wants to kiss Judy _in the rain_. But Judy does not force anything, since the first time they saw each other, the brunette never demanded anything, never asked for anything. 

Quite the contrary of Jen, who was always demanding, deciding. And she was doing it again while hiding her desire behind an honorable action on behalf of Judy. Because she wants to kiss Judy _in the rain_ so much. 

She wants it for her ego, for her almost insane mind, for her pounding heart that grows every time the brunette touches her hand, and for the feelings she tries to hide even from herself. 

She wants to kiss Judy. 

_In the rain_. 

And Judy wants to kiss her back because otherwise, she was still been sleeping. She would probably make a sweet joke, something about disturbing moments and a lot of sleep, just to don't hurt Jen's feelings and they probably would never talk about that anymore, because she is altruistic like that. 

But no. She was here. Wanting to kiss Jen back. 

They go down the stairs trying to not make noise, even with the heels, after all, it was 5 in the morning and any sound echoed loudly between the Harding's walls. Judy was still restrained, and maybe a little sleepy, but she continued to follow Jen toward the back of the property. They turned on the lights, both inside and outside the house, and at first just watch the rain. 

The rain was heavy, more than when they both woke up, but Judy had one of those stupidly wide smiles on her face and Jen could only imagine what else she could do to receive more smiles like that. 

The painter was the first to go out into the rain, and Jen laughed at her reaction as she felt the cold drops almost freezing her skin. But her smile also died when Judy's cold and wet hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the rain as well. 

They twirled a few times, bathing in the rain. To Jen they both looked drunk, laughing softly and almost losing their balance in the wet grass, but when she looked into Judy's eyes she saw that the brown orbits reflecting only love and expectation in her eyes. For a second, Jen sees that this is the same look that Judy has when she is watching a romantic movie, moments before the happy ending that she has been waiting for, and there, the real estate agent almost forgets what she came to do at first. 

"It's cold," Judy whispered as she approached the blonde. 

"What did you expect?", The question escaped Jen's laughing lips and the blond hair really started to stick to her right cheek. 

Moving out and touching the blond wet hair, Judy took it and put it behind the ear of that one in front of her, and while seeing the pale skin blush she answered sincerely: 

"I don't know... But it's kinda nice." 

Judy's arms are around Jen's neck and Jen wrapped her arms around her. First, she gave a warm pat and then slid her hands down the spine, moving up and down, enjoying the wet red fabric kissing Judy in the middle of her back. 

And although the painter was in Jen's arms, the blonde still didn't believe it, and part of her feared that that dream would end again, in an unresolved way, as it had happened, and Jen knows that if she woke up again she would be so angry, but above addition, she would feel so much agony. Because she really wants to kiss Judy. 

Jen doesn't know how long it took, how much water she swallowed unintentionally, but she does know that her eyes didn't leave the brunette's face for even a second until she loosened her grip and she did the same. 

"Why are you doing this?", The question sounded confused, and her eyes were so eager, but Jen didn't feel ready to explain and so leaning over to hold Judy's face in her hands, she lifted her head at a perfect angle for her lips to meet and brought them together in a sweet kiss that the blonde hoped to communicate how she felt. 

Judy's lips remained closed for a few seconds, as if even though she was there, despite all the preparation, Judy had still been scared thanks to the sudden act, as she didn't know that was real. But Judy opened her mouth, making Jen an appeal to kiss her firmly. It was slow. It was hot. And it made her lose her mind. Raindrops were wetting their faces, their clothes were sticking to their bodies and they would both probably be sick, but it didn't matter, nothing else mattered. The only thing that had any meaning for her, was Judy's sweet kiss and the sensation he caused her. 

They kissed for a while, it was definitely wet and whenever the air was needed, they separated to breathe, but stuck their lips together, as if they could never get enough of each other. As if they had both waited too long for this. After a while, the dense rain turned into a fine drizzle, and the sun began to paint the clouds and the sky. 

The orange reflected in the brunette's eyes and hair, painting her smiling face even more beautifully than before, and if Jen had any artistic ability, that would be the canvas she would do anything to eternalize as a gift to the world, or maybe keep it selfishly for yourself. Noting that Judy's question had been left unanswered, the real estate agent thought for a while and, inspired by the star who continued to paint the brunette's face with its rays, whispered her answer: 

"Oh Judy Hale, because you are the _fucking_ sun, but if you were rain I would totally let you _rain on me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's sweet and it's over!
> 
> I really don't plan any sequel for this little universe, but comments of all kinds are extremely welcome and if you want something specific and short, maybe I can make it happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> xoxo  
> Twitter: HausOfVal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are extremely welcome and I would love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!
> 
> Again, thank you very much!
> 
> Twitter: @HausOfVal


End file.
